Six Plus Eleven Makes Seventeen
by Sir Bookworm
Summary: I couldn't find any Eleven and Six fics, so I wrote my own! Peri and the Sixth Doctor arrive in the middle of a robot rebellion. But they're not the only time-travelling duo to get caught up in the intrigue...


"Well, that wasn't very friendly," said Peri as the door to the HelpBot main office was slammed in their face.

"No, Peri, and highly suspicious," said the Doctor, turning slowly around.

"Uh-oh," she said, following him. "You've got that face on. That—thinking face. What are you up to that'll get us into trouble this time?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked indignantly. "As a matter of fact, I was just wondering why a corporation going through such a huge crisis as their product going rogue wouldn't want our help."

"Maybe it's your outfit," Peri suggested as they started down the hall.

"For the last time, Peri, I'm not giving up the coat!"

Back in the main office, CEO Winthorpe lifted the office com to his mouth.

"Warehousing? I think there's one more bot we should let out…Send it after the man in the clown coat. You'll know him when you see him."

"Why are we going back to the TARDIS?" Peri asked as they headed down the hall to where the Doctor had parked his time/space ship.

"I just need to pick something up," he explained. "If we're dealing with rogue robots, there's some equipment I'm going to need…"

Suddenly, the Doctor held up hand. "Do you hear that, Peri?" he asked quietly.

Peri stopped and listened. Sure enough, from the opposite end of the corridor there were the sounds of thumping, as if something very large and made of metal was coming their way. Quickly.

"One of the robots?" Peri asked anxiously, trying (as usual) not to panic.

The Doctor nodded, still staring down the corridor. "I think so. Run!"

They sprinted off down the corridor, with the terrible footsteps drawing nearer and nearer. Peri made the mistake of looking back to see a huge ominous metal thing, bulky but nevertheless modern and sleek in a silvery way.

She turned her head forward just in time to run into something huge and invisible. She and the Doctor were both thrown to the floor as they came to an abrupt halt.

"What the hell was that?" Peri moaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Some kind of force field!" the Doctor said, leaping up and checking the wall for a control panel. "Yes, there we—" He reached forward to press the switch that would turn the force field off, but was stopped by the force field itself.

"It's on the other side!" He said desperately.

"Look, Doctor, it's almost here!" Peri said, full-blown panic setting in. Sure enough, the robot was right behind them. And, contradicting the advertisements of helpful domestic robots, this robot's left arm was a gun. "Doctor?"

She looked to him, hoping, _praying _that he would have some sort of plan. But the hollow terror on his face told her that he had run out of ideas.

"I'm sorry, Peri," he said quietly.

The robot was just feet away now, raising its gun arm in preparation for the shot. It had them backed up into the corner formed by the wall and the force field. Peri couldn't take it anymore—she buried her face in the Doctor's chest. He put his arms around her, one hand on her hair.

The Doctor's last thoughts as the robot leveled its gun at them were of Peri. He could regenerate, but this was the end for her. What a tragic waste.

There was a high-pitched whine as the gun warmed up, and then everything went black.

"It's a good thing Rory's off with some friends, because he'd be bored out of his mind," Amy said as they wandered down the grey street. "You promised me Hawaii! This doesn't even look remotely tropical. It's like England, but worse."

Usually the Doctor would have some sort of snappy comeback as to how this planet was actually quite interesting and Hawaii was just for tourists, but he looked preoccupied, almost worried.

"There's something bad going on here," he said. "Can't you feel it?"

Amy shook her head, but the Doctor had already taken off towards the street's sole inhabitant—a middle-aged woman moving quickly towards what looked like an office building.

"Excuse me!" the Doctor called to her. "We've just arrived, can you tell us what's going on, please?"

"You should get indoors!" the woman said, looking perturbed at being stopped. "The HelpBots have malfunctioned, they're damaging buildings and even attacking people!"

She gave Amy's miniskirt a funny look (the woman herself was in a drab blue jumpsuit) and continued on to the office. Amy and the Doctor looked at each other.

"HelpBots gone rogue?" Amy said with a sly grin. "Now _that_ sounds interesting."

"Not to mention familiar…" the Doctor said faintly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, but the Doctor had gone off again. "Doctor?"

She hurried to catch up with him, saying as she jogged, "So what are we going to do? And are you all right? Your eyes have gone all distant like you're remembering an old girlfriend."

The Doctor stopped abruptly. "An old life, as it were. I know I've been here before, and those HelpBots sound familiar, but it's been so long I can't recall the details. Something about my nose hurting…" he trailed off and stared into the distance. "There!" He pointed. "HelpBot main offices. _They'll _know what's going on. And if not, they can help us."

They walked down the street to the building with a large sign out front reading _HelpBot Headquarters. Suiting your Daily Needs! _

As soon as they entered, they were hit by a wall of sound. The front lobby was full of employees rushing around, yelling at each other or speaking into phone-like devices. The Doctor boldly strode up to the main desk and said to the harried-looking secretary.

"Excuse me, can I help with your crisis? I'm the Doctor, I specialize in robot programming and engineering."

"You do?" Amy whispered.

"Among other things, yes," he replied in a low voice.

The secretary gave him a funny look but said, "You think you can help, eh, Doctor? All right, I'll have somebody bring you down to the Bot control room."

She spoke into her headpiece. "Mr. Winthorpe? Man here called the Doctor, says he can help. Yes, sir. Yes, already doing that, sir."

She looked back up at the Doctor and Amy and stood. "Zerik?" she called to a passing employee. He stopped and looked at her expectantly. "Take these two down to Bot control, they're here to help."

"Hello, Zerik!" the Doctor said, enthusiastically shaking his hand. "I'm the Doctor, and this here ginger is Amy."

"All right, Doctor, come with me," Zerik said, freeing his hand from the Doctor's grip. "It's just down this way…"

They followed him down a hallway lined with industrial steel doors. All the doors had windows that were slightly frosted over.

"What are these?" The Doctor asked as they walked past them.

"Oh, this is the warehouse. These usually hold Bots, but when we took them out for maintenance something went wrong and they got loose. Most of the storage units are empty now."

Curious, Amy looked through the windows as they passed the doors, wanting to catch a glimpse of a robot that hadn't gone rogue. She stopped dead in front of one.

"Uh, Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor noted her strange tone and came over.

"What is it?"

"There are people in this one."

He gently pushed her aside and peered through. Inside the storage units, a young woman and a multi-color coated man(either unconscious, asleep, or dead) were leaning against the far wall. The woman's head was resting on the man's shoulder. Their hands were behind their backs and their feet were bound.

"Who are they?" Amy asked Zerik as the Doctor stared through the window.

"Just some prisoners. We caught them trying to break in and thought they might have had something to do with the Bot problem."

"That's not what happened at all," the Doctor said softly.

"Doctor?" Amy finally noticed that he was still looking, seemingly in shock, through the window. "Do you know those people?"

"I should say so," the Doctor said. "And now I remember some of what happened…"


End file.
